To Make a Caged Bird Sing
by Sayuri-nya
Summary: AU. Like a caged bird, admired for its beauty while selfishly being detained, Kagome cannot bear being under the thumb of her boyfriend. Overabused and seldom glanced at, Inuyasha dwells in his miserable existence. What will make these birds sing? InuKag
1. Prologue

*A/n : Hello! My name is Sayuri and I would like to thank you all for making that first click (despite my suckish summary...I might change it at a later date)! I'd like to say I was reluctant to post this story because its contents hold things I have never written before...Anyways, I don't want to draw out this introduction, so please, if you have any questions for me, go ahead and ask them!

**If you are sensitive towards certain topics, please read the occasional reader warning written in my A/n. **

*Disclaimer : I am a fourteen-year-old girl, do you really think I own much of anything? Of course I don't.

To Make a Caged Bird Sing

Prologue

Her memories shook from end to beginning, beginning to end. Relentlessly beating her with their remembrances; she wished they disappeared from her wake. They were too painful to bear, the unceasing nag that overwhelmed her, she had to go back.

_Blurred by her tears and the ever-falling rain, she saw as her love ran in pursuit of her. Without a second thought he followed, she was his savior. No…they each had saved the other._

_His hand was outstretched with the desire to acquire what was still lingering in his sights but was beyond his reach, yet despite the great will applied, his legs wouldn't move faster; the destination drew no closer._

_Further and further the gap grew, an eyesight's reach was no longer the separated length. She was lost from him, but he couldn't stop running with his arm stretched out through the heavily-trodden, sloshing, mud roads._

_He could feel her presence, he knew she had been there. If only for a moment, he knew._

_For hours he would run, beyond the limits of stamina, beyond the care of life, and beyond the horizon he would venture to find the love left lost to him._

End

*A/n : I know, it was a really short prologue, but trust me, my chapters will gradually get longer and it will make more sense later! Anyways, you already read the drabble I call my prologue, so might as well review? Chapter 1 is already up, but I'd like to know what you guys thought of this section as well!

~Sayuri


	2. Chapter 1

*A/n : We meet still! Thank you for clicking that second button and deciding to read on! However, if you are emotionally fragile, and topics such as attempted suicide bother you to your deepest core, please don't read. A few people I dearly care for can be set off by the slightest of things, so that is why I'm issuing this.

*Disclaimer : Same as last time! I don't own Inuyasha! In fact, I didn't even mention Inuyasha or any of the other characters specifically in the last chapter!

To Make a Caged Bird Sing

Chapter 1

Hot blood ran down his neck in bursts unbefitting of a human, or even a demon for that matter. Searing in pain, he no longer felt whole; it was as if he had become a muddled collaboration of parts that were not his own and refused to bend to his will and allow his escape.

Breath on the back of his neck left words resonate in his mind, "Where do you think you are going, half-breed?" A moan left his lips before a blade-like hand slid through his chest like a dull knife would half-melted butter.

Sinking to his knees, he begged his body not to succumb to the darkness though it was all too sweet. The darkness was far from his life, and it held a serenity that he had never experienced once in his conscious body. Whether or not such a place existed, he knew not. All he had was hope to flee the hell that held him ensnarled within the chains.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He awoke to a crude cot like he would after every one of his brother's merciless beatings. No, his brother didn't want him dead, he wanted knowledge; he wanted to know where an entrusted item of their deceased father dwelt. To his dismay, he never remembered what his father had told him, and he was forced to suffer the punishments that were inflicted upon him.

Knowing that his brother was away battling cold numbers in the business world, he knew he had a chance to leave. Of course, he had tried and failed many times, but it was always worth the shot; the mere glimpse of freedom let him remain hopeful for the moment if that were all he were ever granted.

Though the ability to stand and breathe was a questionable one, he managed to get to his feet underneath him. Without his mind's command, he slid to his knees and realized that dream was impossible to reach. Tears slid down his face as his hopes wilted before his very eyes; he would be forced to die here or suffer longer.

Glancing down at his claws, he toyed with them and ran them teasingly across his wrists. Death was at his own hands; he could refuse it or he could embrace the darkness. It all was his choice. Of his own free will, he could end it all.

Glazing before him, he saw as his shaky hands made the deep gash. Crimson spurted out in violent bursts and surrounded him, but he couldn't feel the rest of his body's pain.

_This doesn't solve any of my problems…but this is the path I have chosen…_

His head sagged to lean on the cot and his body drooped unceremoniously on the blood-drenched floor.

_I guess this caged bird was never meant to sing…_

End of Chapter 1

*A/n : No, Sayuri is not a depressed person; far from it actually. This scene surprised me as well (this is one of those scenes that made me reluctant to post)…I didn't anticipate on writing it, but well I did and I'm sticking with this…There shouldn't be any other scenes like this, and well, if you want to hear my whole view on the situation, you should hear Kagome's rant next chapter. Anyways, please review! It will get happier (and longer!), I promise.

~Sayuri


End file.
